


Come Here

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Desk Sex, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Stripping, Top Alfie Solomons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Alfie is too pre-occuppied with his work and Tommy takes his mind off of it.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Come Here

“Alfie.” 

Tommy had been trying to get his attention all evening, the other gentleman too enwrapped in his work to afford a glance in his direction. His eyes strained on his papers as he sat at his desk, clearly pretending to be deaf.

“Alfie.” Tommy repeated, taking steps closer towards him, pulling his jacket off of his limbs, and leaning forwards to brace his hands on the chair opposite the man, informing him once more of his obvious presence in the room. Those eyes stayed on the documents, unwavering and uncaring.

So, with slow grace, Tommy’s fingers drifted to the collar of his shirt, unfastening the top few buttons, a smirk slowly growing on his lips. Alfie’s eyes briefly flicked up to glance his way, offering a single grunt with his tongue in his cheek, not risking any words spilling out and encouraging the man’s advances further; although, he did admit that Tommy was damn attractive, his shirt messily tucked into his trousers, his braces hanging by the back of his legs, his hair tussled and flopped over his forehead. Still, he didn’t dare break - those important documents weren’t going to read themselves after all...

But Tommy wouldn’t give up that easy. He knew how to make the man crack; in no time at all those papers would be thrown to the floor and forgotten, guaranteed.

“Alfie, are you going to watch me, or shall I do it alone, hm?”

The question confused him, but Alfie remained silent nonetheless, staying sat in the chair, listening as fabric rustled and the zipper sounded. His eyes peered over the papers to the man, hands held on his hips, preparing to pull the trousers down.

The spectacles fell from Alfie’s nose, swinging by his chest on their gold chain as he watched with parted lips and bated breath. Tommy pulled them down. He mustn’t have been wearing underwear as his cock was readily exposed; half-mast and leaning to the side. 

He bit his lip, waiting for Alfie’s reaction and his equally valuable attention, stepping out of the trousers and kicking them to the side. Just as Tommy predicted, Alfie set the papers onto the desk with a slow and hesitant move while his eyes roamed across his collar bones and eventually down to his dick.

“Take your shirt off, Tommy.” He muttered; the words practically inaudible as he said them under his breath. Tommy smirked and cocked his head to the side,

“What was that, Alfie?”

The man’s eyes snapped up to his own, already lust driven and ready to feast on Tommy’s whole form,

“I said take that fucking shirt off,” His voice was a growl as he repeated his command, “before I tear it off your back.”

Tommy did as he was requested, slowly but surely unbuttoning the rest of the shirt, carefully relieving it from his torso until he was stood in the nude in front of the other gentleman. He ran his hands across his pectorals, teasingly stroking his skin, showing him was he could touch if he deigned to ignore his work for just a second. Alfie grit his teeth as he watched, eyes flicking between the papers on the desk and Tommy’s weeping length. He thought about it what he was going to do, then came to a decision,

“Come here.” He commanded, hand drifting to his beard to gently stroke the hairs, waiting for Tommy to obey as he had countless times before. But as much as Tommy wanted him, he wasn’t going to give himself so easily.

“Where’s Ollie?” He asked, not moving from his spot, risking not receiving anything at all if the other gentleman didn’t feel like playing along. To his luck, Alfie’s decision was in his favour,

“Fuck Ollie. Come here.”

“If he were to walk in, Alfie, we’d be fucked.” Tommy reasoned, taking a single step towards him, noting how Alfie’s eyes followed him as he moved.

“And if you don’t come over here, you won’t be,” He smirked as he said it, watching with delight as Tommy approached him closer, finally reaching a spot just beside the desk. “Sit on it, Tommy.”

“But Alfie, there appears to be some papers on your desk, I don’t think there’s room for me...” His coy tone was always successful in making Alfie crack, and the man pushed the papers off and onto the floor,

“That better, Treacle?”

Tommy responded with an affirmative hum and did as he was told once more, sitting in front of him on the desk, immediately spreading his legs to set his feet on the armrests of the chair. He was done playing hard-to-get now, all that was left was for Alfie to give it to him.

His half hard cock rested between his legs and twitched as Alfie’s calloused fingers began to trace up his legs, passing over his thighs before gripping tightly onto his waist. His own hands drifted to Alfie’s head, fingers threading through his hair, tracing on his scalp to encourage him to lean forwards. When Alfie’s eyes flicked up, all Tommy could do was bite his lips and nod eagerly, watching through heavy lids as the man leant towards him in the chair, taking one hand to direct his length towards his parted lips.

His tongue extended out flat and his jaw opened, his head descending to take it into his mouth with care, a moan escaping Tommy from the first, wet contact of his tongue.

“Yes, Alfie!” He breathed as it slid down the man’s throat, his lips tightly wrapped around, the soft hairs of his beard stroking the skin on his thighs with every bob of his head, each one being succeeded by a loud, pornographic moan. Tommy threw his head back and braced a hand on the desk to support his weight, his other still grasping to Alfie’s hair and guiding each movement of his mouth, and when he hummed as he reached the base of his shaft, the delightful vibration made Tommy whine once more in a new high pitch. Alfie popped his mouth off, satisfied, and stroked while he asked,

“You want me now?”

Tommy only nodded with closed eyes, focusing on each stroke of the palm on his now hard cock, teeth sinking into his soft bottom lip as the man stood from his chair. He kept his eyes shut, anticipating his touch when Alfie’s hand moved away from his dick and down to his rim, pushing his fingers against it to tease, “I want those moans to be loud, Tommy, do you understand me?” Tommy nodded again, this time whining along with it, his hips pushing up to beg for his fingers, eventually letting his moan to escape once they pushed inside, moving in a scissoring motion to open him up, hooking upwards to reach his prostate. Alfie grinned as he watched it happen to the man, his legs spasming and back arching to the pleasure, teeth gritted and bared in a pleasured grimace.

When a third slipped in, Tommy’s jaw went slack, the groans becoming louder than ever, sure to be heard by the workers still there in ‘the bakery’. Alfie pistoned them in and out, rough and forceful drives that were pleasurable nonetheless, grunting as he did so, leaning closer to the whining man on the desk who was begging under his breath for more. Alfie laughed again, “My cock instead? Yeah?”

Tommy couldn’t say a word, his nods an addition to the uncontrolled shakes of his body, groaning and writhing for Alfie’s touch, so much so that when the man withdrew his fingers, his harsh grip tightened on the back of the Alfie’s neck, pinching the skin and pulling his hair, a beg for him to begin without delay.

So, without hesitation, Alfie thrusted in, immersing himself whole within him, leaning into the man to stroke his cock again, supporting his back with his free arm. “Oh, yes, Tommy!” He shouted, grunting with each thrust, uncaring for who might hear them now. His rhythm began slow, but gradually became faster after each push, the desk beneath them rocking with the forceful drives, creaking the wooden joints and rattling the discarded stationery strewn across it.

“Harder!” Tommy begged, finally opening his eyes to gaze up at the other man, lust burning within his dark pupils. This awakened something new within Alfie, a desire to fulfil Tommy’s wishes, give him everything he deserved and more. His thrusts became quicker and strong, as per his request, bringing their hot, sweating bodies even closer to each other, eventually close enough for their mouths to meet.

As their tongue swirled, Alfie’s grip on Tommy’s cock tightened, stroking up and down in rhythm to match his fast thrusts, his palm feeling each pulsating throb, knowing he was sure to be reaching his climax soon. He made effort to reach deeper, hitting his gland one more time to give him his long-awaited orgasm. His blissful moan echoed in the office, uncaringly loud and raucous as Alfie watched the white ejaculate spill onto his bare stomach.

“Fuck, Tommy!” He shouted, the visuals probably the hottest thing he’d seen since the last time it happened, and he pushed Tommy’s back onto the desk, hiking his limp legs over his shoulders to gain more leverage, driving in deeper into his tight hole, the man beneath him still moaning to accompany his deep grunts.

“Come on me!” Tommy begged through his panting breaths, “Do it on my chest!”

Alfie pulled out as soon as he said it, a harsh but necessary withdrawal as a few seconds later he came on the other man, gripping to his thigh and groaning through it. When he opened his eyes to see Tommy, absolutely covered in their glorious spoils, the chuckled, bending down to re-join their lips once more. They groaned in unison to one another’s touch, Alfie’s beard softly grazing on his cheeks at it always did. Alfie leaned back up, looking down to the man with a smile,

“God, fucking beautiful you are.”

“You say that every time.” Tommy smiled too, closing his eyes to bask in the afterglow.

“’Cos it’s fuckin’ true, innit.” Was all Alfie could say as he tucked himself back into his trousers, sitting back into his chair and staring at Tommy, still strewn on the desk. 

"Thank you, Alfie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
